It is often necessary to be able to transfer elements from one side of a wall to another through an opening, for example, in a restaurant, or for introducing or removing materials or waste in a facility, where having a horizontal surface attached to the opening in the wall is not sufficient.
A device for transferring elements between two positions on the sides of a surface is known, which carries out the transfer between the two positions by pivoting around a horizontal shaft situated in the surface that through which the elements are to cross. This device has the disadvantage that the elements that are transferred are subjected to a rotation movement that makes it unsuitable for elements that are fragile or that contain liquids that should not be spilled. A device with a transporting element is sometimes used, for example, a tray, that maintains the horizontal position and that is pushed on rails in order for it to be moved between one position on one side of the wall and another position on the opposite side, the device has hatches that cover the opening through which the surface is crossed, on the side where there is no tray, for example as disclosed in document U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,658A.
The device object of the invention has a series of advantages with respect to the devices known in the state of the art, among which the following are worth noting:                it has a large storage volume as well as a passage area in the surface;        the base of the container always stays horizontal, which enables it to be used to pass fragile materials or liquids in containers without lids that cannot be tipped over;        the device can be handled from any of the sides of the surface;        locking priority can be assigned to one of the users located on one side of the surface, or on both in a certain position, by simply changing the position of one of the forked brackets and adding a chain to the other handle of the container;        the device object of the invention is robust, simple and strong, not being sensitive to derailing problems or delays due to dirt and having greater resistance to lateral forces that easily produce problems in said systems, for which reason it can be applied to the mobilization of waste or raw materials (for example wood) that can drop chips or to locations with dusty environments and dirt from the surroundings;        the device object of the invention does not have any projection on the side opposite the location of the container, except for the handle;        the container completely locks the opening of the surface when it is in any of the positions, which is convenient when the environments are to be insulated;        the device tends to always maintain a stable shape in any of the positions, for which reason the complete coverage of the opening is always ensured, regardless of whether the movement of the container is locked or not.        